Exhaust systems are widely known and used with combustion engines. An exhaust system includes exhaust tubes that convey hot exhaust gases from the engine to other exhaust system components, such as catalytic converters, mufflers, resonators, etc. As known, the catalytic converter houses a catalyst through which the exhaust gas and excess air are passed so that carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon pollutants are oxidized to carbon dioxide and water.
An end cap mounting module is mounted to one end of the catalytic converter. The end cap mounting module includes an outlet to an exhaust pipe. Typically, the end cap mounting module includes a sensor boss and mounting structure such that the end cap mounting module can be mounted to a vehicle structure. Traditionally, the end cap mounting module has been formed from stamped metal sheet portions that are welded together. The sensor boss is a separate piece that is welded to an outer surface of the end cap mounting module. The sensor boss comprises an elongated body that extends outwardly from the outer surface by a sufficient length such that there is adequate room to perform the welding operation to attach the sensor boss to the end cap mounting module. The mounting structure has also traditionally comprised separate mounting brackets or mounting supports that are welded to the outer surface of the end cap mounting module.
During operation, high load forces into the catalytic converter and end cap mounting module place significant stress levels on weld joint interfaces, especially those interfaces for the mounting structure. These stress levels can cause cracking at the weld joint interfaces, which adversely affects the durability of the part and can lead to premature failure.
Further, the mounting structure and sensor boss portions are larger than they need to be in order to accommodate the welding operations for their respective attachment to the end cap mounting module. As such, the traditional configuration takes up a significant amount of the packaging space available for the exhaust system.
Another disadvantage with traditional configurations concerns debris collection. Bolts and other surfaces with flat angles in the stamped configuration form pinch points for collecting debris, which is undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an end cap mounting module that provides increased durability, eliminates pinch points for debris collection, and which is a more compact configuration such that packaging space can be freed up for other components. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.